This invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing a military projectile having a fragmentation pattern in its inner wall, and more specifically to a novel method for producing a uniform, consistent, and predictable fragmentation pattern within a military projectile.
Since the invention of the first explosive military projectiles in the early 1800's, intensive and continuous development work has been directed towards improving the effectiveness of the projectiles by controlled fragmentation. Various methods and designs have been suggested, and typical proposals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,643; 4,068,590; 3,757,693; and 3,566,794. Despite the myriad efforts and large amounts of money spent on this objective, no effective, practical, and economical system has been commercially developed to reliably produce a uniform and consistent fragmentation pattern within an explosive projectile.
One particular projectile which is currently produced in large volume with an internal fragmentation pattern is the M42 grenade or submissile, with a plurality of these grenades being delivered to a target by way of an M483A1 ICM projectile. However, the current prior art method by which the fragmentation pattern is provided in the M42 grenade is unsatisfactory, since the fragmentation pattern in the finished grenade body is deformed and distorted. Consequently, break-up of the grenade body is erratic and unpredictable.
Clearly, the need exists for an effective and economical method of forming a uniform, consistent, and predictable fragmentation grid pattern in an explosive projectile. As to the M42 grenade, there is a specific need for such a method which can be readily introduced into current production lines without necessitating significant physical equipment changes in the line and without interrupting production schedules.